wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikiality talk:Admin Board
This page is meant for Admins to discuss Policy and other issues. Please check Wikiality:Admin Board at the bottom for current projects, and add your own ideas, too. * * Discuss Blocks * Did You Know...? I can't find the list of future "Did you know"s any more (they were on the Main Page2 talk page, right?). Anyway, I know there was a list, but I thought it might be good to "cut line" and post something like a Did you know... "Stephen produced his own award-winning PowerPoint Documentary on Global warming?" Because of the Oscars timing, otherwise not. Just a thought before I go off to spend 8 more hours working on a powerpoint myself.... --thisniss 16:26, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :I was going to talk to you about this, when I saw the subject on your page already. Were you able to find the "hidden" list of "future "Did You Knows?". If not, I can "unhide" them.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:45, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yes thank you. Am I in charge of changing those? Also, I was thinking we could rotate one spot for the currently airing episode, related to stuff like what El Payo works on. --Esteban Colberto 22:48, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :Not sure who is in charge, it looks like you have plenty of stuff already. We can divide it up if it seems like too much (although no one is voting for any Features, I may have to mass post people). But the Main Page is sectioned off: I have been changing the "Most Of What You Need To Know" section. As MC, you would get the second section, "Features" and the top section...? You can take it if you want until you get overwhelmed.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:57, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think we can just split the responsibility on this. How often are we looking to roll them over?--Esteban Colberto 01:58, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :Not sure about that either. I have been valiantly (if I must say so myself) trying to keep the news and photos updated daily (except weekends) and that has meant I cannot write (which reminds me of the next subjext see above) but we are creating these rules and whatnot as we go. Thank you for moving this to the "community page" so everyone can jump in without causing too much of a glut on your own page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:11, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Main Page2 I "reskinned" our Main Page sandbox, please check it out and if the featured "word" feature is ready, adjust as needed, and post on the Main Main Page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:35, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :I have added some "future" "Did You Knows" to the talk page, so we won't get behind. Please add some of your own so we can stay ahead of this.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:06, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Conservapedia and the 6,000 year old Jesus Horses Because reason and facts gave Wikipedia a liberal bias, here comes Conservapedia to the rescue. Money quotes: Conservapedia is a much-needed alternative to Wikipedia, which is increasingly anti-Christian and anti-American. On Wikipedia, many of the dates are provided in the anti-Christian “C.E.” instead of “A.D.”, which Conservapedia uses. Did you know that faith is a uniquely Christian concept? Add to the explanation of what it means, and how it does not exist on other religions. Viewed as a simple philosophical framework of “no god exists”, atheism can provide no logical basis for any moral standard. Some atheists reject normal social conventions and live their lives according to the rule that “anything goes”. Many feel this has led to a large rise in crime1, drug use, pre-marital sex, teenage pregnancy,2 pedophilia3 and bestiality. (May be inaccessible for a while due to heavy traffic.) --El Payo 18:23, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :Well, I was wondering how they were going to counter us and Our Glorious Stephen and this allows them to do what we're doing with "their Daily Show". What a bunch of coattail riders. :Honestly though, I think they are trying to counter Congresspedia, not Wikip*dia so much. I wonder how many of their editors are paid? Maybe we should all sign-up? LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:28, 23 February 2007 (UTC) ::So, I'm trying to take a look at it, by checking the google cache, and I found this, LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:42, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :::This whole thing is beautiful. 1/2 Hour News Hour, Conservapedophila; my gut is doing backflips! --Esteban Colberto 19:16, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Wow, the first article I visited. A true hero! We could practically just copy and paste this stuff over here. --Esteban Colberto 21:14, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :We could also practically copy and paste our stuff over there, except that we'd have to torture our grammar more. And, of course, add more Jesus. Not that I'm tempted or anything... --thisniss 02:10, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::I already tried to sign up, and it won't let you sign up, it says you have to have permission to log in, but in order to request permission, you have to be logged in. Also, they scan your computer to see who you are before they let you on. I would like to know if anyone else has been able to log on, but of course, don't respond here, do so in email!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:44, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :::Well, it seems someone wrote an article about them over at Uncyclopedia!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:23, 23 February 2007 (UTC) ::::It seems this is run by some organization called the Eagle Forum. They run a University called the Eagle Forum University where they teach classes such as American History based on the site, and it has free Registration! Before you go saying I'm too facty, let it be known this info came to me in a fever dream. --Esteban Colberto 22:06, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Check out Hiram Whickermeister III's contribs. He wrote the bit about vaccines and collateral damage and has been praised by one of the purveyors of Conservapedia for his "interesting entries." --Esteban Colberto 03:47, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :::Lady homosexuals are known as "[[lesbians]"] LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:54, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :::Hiram on Nazis All Nazis are atheists. However, in fairness, it should be noted that not all atheists are necessarily Nazis (for example, some are Communists).--Esteban Colberto 04:05, 25 February 2007 (UTC) I may be taking some of you too seriously because I've been reading Wikipedia's mailing list where they actually thought it was a parody site, but, other than inspiration and free article writing for us, don't bother with the site. And don't link there. That will just make it more likely that aspiring idiots will find their way to it via a search engine. EagleForum is a fundie organization tied to other "pro-family" fundie organizations. Do you want naive MexiCanadians wandering across the Internets border and learning American history from them? Link to the Uncyclopedia article or even the Wikipedia article (if there is one). If you want fun editing conservative nonsense, edit the Wikipedia articles on EagleForum and the nuts running that asylum. Just remember that these are the people that actually voted for the greatest president - both times - and receive praise for their "education" and books from Coulter.--Pro-Lick 02:08, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Oh, some logo entertainment: *cross country 1 *cross country 2 :I get your point, and I delinked mostly everything. However, I do find it ironic that you then linked to Conservapedia with the logos. --Esteban Colberto 02:46, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Wikiality.com in the media... AGAIN!!! http://www.nofactzone.net/?p=935 Colbert rumour mutates into news reports (Subscription only - go to bugmenot.com for password) The Ottawa Citizen Published: Tuesday, February 13, 2007 Newspapers in Canada and the United States — including the Citizen and The Globe and Mail — reported that Stephen Colbert was to host the Grammy Awards. Countless news and discussion websites were abuzz with speculation about how the sharp-tongued TV satirist would make the awards show more entertaining, or not. By the time the Grammy Awards were over Sunday, all those involved in the debate could agree on one thing: Colbert wasn’t there. The debate was sparked by a false report that began on the Internet and spread as only Internet buzz can spread. It’s not clear where the misinformation began, but yesterday some websites were fingering wikiality.com, a parody site of the online encyclopedia wikipedia.com, and named after a word created by none other than Stephen Colbert. All it takes is a few sites or blogs to treat such a report as truth, and soon enough it can make the jump to genuine news sites, says Christopher Waddell, associate director at Carleton University’s school of journalism. “A lot of the Internet is like that party game where you sit in a circle and whisper in someone’s ear, and you wait until it comes back around,” said Waddell. “Some of these ‘news sites’ … are essentially aggregators that are basically driven by algorithms rather than by people. They’re scouring the Internet, seeing how many times something appears, and once it appears a certain number of times they pop it up on their site.” :I didn't watch the Grammy Awards, but I feel like Stephen hosted them - and if enough of us believe that he did, then he must have. --El Payo 05:32, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::It's just another example of the liberal media elite trying pass the buck, as it were. --uno 05:14, 27 February 2007 (UTC) User Awards I have been giving out "awards" for users who have achieved certain levels here on Wikiality.com (please adjust and add your own--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:56, 21 February 2007 (UTC)): : So, should we give people balls for achieving a certain status? Also, I want to award something to people who vote an x number of times. Any suggestions? --Esteban Colberto 21:07, 23 February 2007 (UTC) ::The voting system was designed to prevent users who vote but don't contribute anything else (their votes are not counted) if we do award "voting" it must be done inconjunction with contributions too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:27, 23 February 2007 (UTC) I would also like to know about (or work up some) protocols for the process of giving out user awards. The particular case that brought this to mind was User:GlennBecksATool, whom I believe deserves a nod for a number of recent truthy contributions. I feel that he is beyond the "Monkey In Training" stage, and wondered if he could be "awarded" with the "Editor Par Excellence" or "It-Getter" badges? How should I (or "someone") handle something like this? Should we route "awarding" suggestions through MC Esteban, or some more "public" discussion? Or can I just award a user for extra-truthy contributions on my own gut-judgment?--thisniss 01:35, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::I added Monkey into the chart, but it has been something I started handing out, just as Esteban has been handing out balls. I think for an "unofficial" award (for a user who you catch being good), you can just give them the award. But for something official (like Featured article, writer, image, etc), it has to go through the MC. ::I created the 2 categories you mentioned for people who can edit any page to truthiness' highest standards. And turn a page around, kinda like El did from day one. BUt, whatever you choose, make sure you post it into the chart, so we don't contradict anything you do.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:57, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :::**"Mrs. Colbert" question/thought: Are we going to use this same title for writers of "Wikiality.com Featured Word"s? It just occurred to me that if we do want to differentiate them, we could call the "Word" writers something like "Junior Miss Colbert"s. (or even "Junior Mrs. Colbert" - even weirder) ::::Well, I was awarding the WAWord badge to those who have written a Featured Word. Do we need a title as well? Also, re: the voting+contribs thing, sounds good. If we see a vote from a user without contribs, we will politely ask them to contribute first before voting, not that this seems to happen very often. Sadly... I just realized we should use Stephen's week off to clean up around here (so much for planning ahead). Anyways, find a project and help clean it up. I particularly like Admin thisniss' idea of working on the stubs. :The added advantage of "de-stubbing" is that it boosts our numbers. None of the articles with "stub" tags get figured in our total articles count, which is something to think about in making new articles, too. I have started using the "Welcome to Edit" tags a lot more with pieces that I feel are complete but expandable, and saving the "stub" tags for pieces that are truly incomplete.--thisniss 05:40, 22 February 2007 (UTC) We have lots of things that need help, just go to the projects section of the Admin Board and find one you like. A few people have mentioned how much they like our page in comparison to other wikis, I feel this is due to our maintaining some semblence of "integrity". Thanks guys for all your truthiness!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:16, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Landmark? We may be approaching a landmark in the number of articles...Encyclopedia Dramatica (which cannot be linked to) is currently at 4,675 articles. We are near 4,400. We might be able to pass them since Stephen is off this week!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:09, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :Just wait till I go to the show and give him a Wikiality.com T-shirt! --uno 04:59, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Wikiality:Policy I have been trying to post a chart showing ban/block "procedure" based on what I have been doing. Please give me a little time to post everything, then come over and alter as necessary.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:30, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I think I got it all, if anyone else can take a peek at it and give it the once over...thanks--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:25, 16 February 2007 (UTC) New Admin Specialty We need an admin to act as Master of Ceremonies to keep up with all of the awarding duties. The Admin who chooses to do this will have the "WAAmc" userbox on their page. Please check out it out Template:WAAmc and change it as you wish. The MC will be responsible for: * following stuff on Featured Articles/Protocol * keeping up with Feature of the Months * Year End Awards * Wikiality.com Featured Word If anyone is interested, please post a note on my talk page and I can help you fill in any of the gaps in procedure. Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:59, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :User:Esteban Colberto has volunteered to be our "MC", please follow his leadership with this project and help him any way you can. Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:20, 14 February 2007 (UTC) New Category "Flogged", which is based on this idea. I am sure everyone is familiar with them, if not, check out that PBS link. There are 3 templates, one for the page, the author and any images they may upload. I have posted the templates in place of the possible "flog" stuff. I have created a simple image, Image:ImageFlog.png, which I have on my computer to be used to upload and block use of any possible flog-related images. Also, admins are not required to do any of that; I will be glad to do it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:59, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Wikiality.com Word of the Day What does everyone think about a new feature for the main page: "Wikiality.com Word of the Day" for shorter pages that meet "Feature" quality, but might be considered too short otherwise?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:01, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :This is an excellent idea, because it gives us an opportunity to show off more of the quality pages on the Wikiality.com. It's good for casual visitors to the site to see these (they might not take the time to read the longer "Features"), and good for the new kids to have lots of examples of what they should work toward. But I don't feel we have to limit the "Word of the Day" to short pages only. If something is particularly relevant for that day, it could be the "Word of the Day" - esp. if it's Report related, or a major current event.--thisniss 04:21, 10 February 2007 (UTC) ::I have added a page to show previous "words" and one to nominate them, and an almanac so we can keep ahead of things and plan for events to "feature".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:05, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Another Admin! User:El Payo has consented to join our ranks. He has been adding truthiness at an unprecedented rate and has certainly earned the upgrade!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:23, 7 February 2007 (UTC) New Admin User:Esteban Colberto recommended that User:thisniss be elevated to admin. She has Thatchers and belatedly became a Truthiness Monkey. Also she wrote Virginality. And, she's a girl who plays D&D!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:28, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :I didn't think they actually existed. Females playing D&D? --uno 22:18, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :I only played a few times, and that was years ago. It was just a phase. You should be far more worried about the number of times I "tried" lesbianism. And heroin. --thisniss 09:04, 2 February 2007 (UTC) (the last one is just a joke) ::Pfft. Heroin is a warm blanket of Love and "Everything's OK." --uno 22:19, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::Congratulations thisniss! I believe that Stephen recently revealed his attraction to lesbians, so you must be doing something right. --Esteban Colberto 14:57, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::I support the surge in admins. Stip and cavity search. Those without hidden cell phones or cameras may take the oath of office.--Pro-Lick 17:16, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Category for US! Category:Wikiality:Admin Templates Your advice/comments are welcomed, etc.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:17, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :I think that the symbol for diplomacy needs to be changed to something more American, like Kissinger, Teddy Roosevelt, or a nuke or something.--Esteban Colberto 15:06, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::Looks good so far, but I like Esteban's thinking. I vote Kissinger. Fonda's on notice, so Steinem or Colbert in his Kiss the Cook apron. Law enforcement could be a detainee in orange.--Pro-Lick 17:25, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::I uploaded a guy in an orange jumpsuit for the "traitor" template.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:45, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::::This may be harder than I thought. I added a shot of , but it doesn't look well really small on the template. A Kissenger head shot should be easier.--Pro-Lick 22:20, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :What if there just a picture of Stephen in the apron? (Not that pic cropped, but one of just Stephen?) That would be a riot.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:23, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::added as Image:Colbert20061010KissTheCook.jpg - still doesn't show up well on the template, so abuse elsewhere.--Pro-Lick 23:27, 3 February 2007 (UTC) New User He hasn't done anything yet, besides show how well his mother raised him, but we seem to have attracted a "wikipedia" celebrity: User:Tawker. Be wary of what he does/wants, etc.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:40, 29 January 2007 (UTC) I hope he realizes WE are not responsible for vandalism on wikipedia and actually encourage and facilitate the exact opposite. --uno 02:02, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Peer Review I added a couple of pages to the Peer Review "family": * one page for "common problems" that pages have and made it a sub-directory of the Peer Review page * another for FAQ's also a sub-directory They are linked to the main "Peer Review" page, check them out and add/adjust/change as needed.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:39, 28 January 2007 (UTC) User Boxes User Boxes have been made, please help format them, create more, fix categories, etc. Post suggestions/improvements on this page. Blocks I had to block User:Alextwa for 2 weeks for his/her usual mischeivousness. Another user, User:Brothersr5@cox.net, has been blocked for a day for eerily similar edits to User:Alextwa. I suspect they may be the same person using different computers or friends. Regardless, the content is not Colbert-related and the posters take no time to learn the formatting or style for this wiki. I have repeatedly posted notes and hints on User:Brothersr5@cox.net's talk page and he/she has ignored all help, very mush the same way User:Alextwa does. They both are mostly harmless and seem like they just want to have fun, but are not communicating what their ideas are, they just post and ignore (most) discussion. Just a heads-up for people who may be wondering what is going on with all the seemingly weird blocks and/or deletes.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:12, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Going to the Report again tonight!!! I will hopefully milk another mention out of Stephen. I think I'll say something like "Dr. Colbert, I'd like to thank you for helping me to help you spread The Word by mentioning my site, wikiality.com on the air. Don't you think its about time to rehelp me to rehelp you?" --uno 16:54, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Make sure you tell him about the Bingo game!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:21, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :: Godspeed Hero. --Esteban Colberto 23:02, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Unfortunately, I didn't get an opportunity to speak with him as some moron spent the majority of his Q&A asking if he liked Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings better. Then after Stephen tried to get away he asked if he thought Harry could kick Frodo's ass. Stephen quickly dismissed that, but it was already a bit too late. I did ask one of his assistants to thank him for me and she assured me she would. *crossing fingers* --uno 00:09, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :Harry Potter or LOTR? Sounds loike you should have worn a pair of glasses with tape around the nose thing...it's still better than not being there...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:16, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::It was very frustrating having this idiot asking the question for so long and not even knowing Colbert is a huge Tolkien fan. I thought everyone knew that. --uno 00:28, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::: Harry Potter, you're on notice! --Esteban Colberto 00:35, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Edit War(s) I made another template, this one is for blocking pages in the middle of an intense "edit war". Please check it out and alter as necessary.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:42, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Vote Pages for Deletion Do you guys think we should use the Ted Stevens related templates for pages that should be deleted (vote for deletion)? The templates are "Ted", "No" and "Ted Says No".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:44, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Projects Please check Wikiality:Admin Board at the bottom, where projects is. I was trying to start something for 2006 "Truthy" awards, please tell me what you thi feel about it. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:30, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :Looks good to me, although there are an awful lot of categories. Maybe slim some of them down by eating donuts (they actually make you thinner; the obesity epidemic is, of course, just typical liberal fearmongering). -- Kudzu 04:58, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Handling Editing on Featured Articles I think the articles should remain protected, and If people want to edit them, they should post what they want to edit on the talk page of the article. If what they say is approved by like, two admins, then the page is unlocked so it can be updated and then relocked afterwords. However, a page will not be unlocked for editing until the article is off of the main page.--Lewser 19:54, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :Good point, we need to work on getting people to use those talk pages more.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:07, 29 October 2006 (UTC) ::Sounds like a good plan. -- Kudzu 15:03, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Expiration rule? Whats up with the new expiration rule for voting? I think If we have to have an expiration rule, it should be more than 5 days. I would say at least a week, and I think thats even really short.--Lewser 20:11, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :I think by putting a deadline of some sort, it makes people a little more urgent when voting. Also, it does make the page a little easier to read.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:04, 30 October 2006 (UTC) ::Well, alright, but I think it will only make it more urgent if its more clearly placed. I think if people are already on the page to read that rule, then theyre already about to vote. And how is re-nominating going to be handled? Are the old votes added to the new ones, or are we starting fresh?--Lewser 22:09, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :::Not sure, although we can easily make up something that is fair. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:12, 30 October 2006 (UTC) ::::The problem being that some people don't have that much time on their hands (me). A week seems weasonable... -- Kudzu 15:03, 31 October 2006 (UTC) I will change it to 7 days instead of 5 days and move those that are unexpired back to the voting page. --Fuzzy 15:51, 31 October 2006 (UTC) (P.S. unexipred is also my favorite type of milk). :Unexpired? Pansy...real American Men have to drink their milk with a spoon. And realer American Men need a knife and fork.--Lewser 16:33, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Well, I didn't move any back because they are all still expired with the 7 day rule. --Fuzzy 15:56, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :::So if an article has recieved its 5 votes in either direction, are we leaving it in for the duration of its voting period, or does it get taken off?--Lewser 16:33, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::::An article will be moved to "Winners" or "Losers" upon meeting one of two criteria: :::::1) it gets 5 votes "Yes" or "No" :::::2) it's time is up...I think that's right...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:51, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Wikiality.com emails... OK. I've made the email addresses and they seem to be in working order. Use the same usernames/passwords that I have previously sent you. Instead of pop3 it will be via webmail. Here is the address to login: http://my.wikiality.com/ This page can use some prettying up. If you have any suggestions, let me know. If you experience any problems, please let me know. If you need your username and password, also, please let me know. webmaster@wikiality.com --uno 20:38, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Another thing: For general users of this board, they may email all of us at sysops@wikiality.com This email address will go to all of us. So far I have Lewser, WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer, Kudzu, Pro-Lick, Fuzzy and myself. --uno 21:07, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Things that might be good to change (besides reality)... Wikia suggestions for improving improvements? Greetings holders of the truthy, from your local neighborhood Wikia representative. Some things I've sorta noticed: * This site is now #13 (out of 1.2 million) in a google search for "truthiness". http://www.google.com/search?q=truthiness&num=15 * The on-air hype for this site seems to have stabalized a tiny bit. * You have about 9 sysops: . This seems to indicate the time might be ripe to try out enabling anonymous editing (or the more common term: "the huddled masses"). At the time it was disabled, this site had just been mentioned live on the Colbert Report, and there was a lack of enough experienced administrators to cope with it. While disallowing this does cut down on vandalism significantly, it also cuts down on contributions significantly (not even Wikipedia has gone this far... yet). Therefor I propose one of the following: * Wikia defaults (anons can edit and create new pages, users can move pages) * Slightly restricted (anons can edit but cannot create new pages, only sysops move pages) * No change (if you want to throw your vote away. Michael Moore endorses this one...) If you could put it to some sort of admin vote thingy we'd be ever much obliged. If you do feel ready to try out anon editing, you might promote a few more sysops too. Also, a suggestion from myself: Your logo is derived from two images from other non-free sources. While this usage is probably protected under parody for some uses, there could still be legal issues with this as a logo. Therefor I suggest a slightly more original logo, even possibly of the same design (but originally created by the users rather than copied, such as the Uncyclopedia logo (a puzzle drawn on a potato)). An idea for this, now that you have a larger contributor base, is to hold a logo design contest, with some award to be given to the best original design. Thoughts? Yours etc etc, --Splarka (talk) 23:42, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :I'm in favor of Slighty Restricted, but we'll see what the rest of the sysops say. ::Agreed slightly restricted--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:52, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :::Is there consensus yet? Someone reach uno? --Splarka (talk) 05:31, 2 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Very few people have been in, and Dauno was the first to answer...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:34, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm willing to give slightly restricted a shot and see how it works out. Also, I think the wikiality logo is fine for now, mostly because I can't think of a better idea at the moment. --Esteban Colberto 23:24, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::Maybe puzzle pieces super imposed over Stephen's face? Though, I do like the logo as is, and I'm also pretty sure its covered under parody and artistic license. --uno 23:37, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::Suggestions to change the logo: #The logo needs something that can be easily made into an "icon" and must include the following elements: the American flag, brass balls, and Stephen's ear. ##use another picture that shows the "ear-side" of his head and "cartoon" it up, ##and perhaps change the color (brass?) and typeface of the font--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:47, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :Also, the name on the logo should say Wikiality.com, not just Wikiality.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:00, 7 January 2007 (UTC) I would never want to defame Stephen! I definitely would not make fun of his deaf ear! The current logo encompasses everything this site is supposed to be about. The only improvement I can think of is putting another american flag behind the globe, possibly longwise down the length of the logo. --uno 03:18, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :Showing the ear is not defaming the ear. As it is, it is hiding, as if we are ashamed of the ear. We are not ashamed of the ear; we are proud of the ear, and we should display it as proudly as we would display Stephen's balls.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:22, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Where are the admins? Are the rest of the sysops on vacation? --uno 19:38, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :Hard to tell, although a few have occassionally been in and out, I haven't seen many on a regular basis in almost a month. I am sure once the holidays are over, and the hangovers clear, people will return at their pre-holiday frequency. I'm starting to wonder how many of the regulars are in college...as it seems people started to disappear just before finals started.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:46, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ::Perhaps it's a good time to choose some new admins? There seem to be a lot of trusted users here who could find these tools useful. Angela talk 19:51, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :::There are 4 who would make great admins, but none of them are interested...I am going to ask again in a week or two...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:55, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Great News...User:Esteban Colberto has agreed to become an admin! Ha! Sucker! Oops, did I type that? He's very good with The Photoshop, and created the 2006 Truthy Award.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:53, 31 December 2006 (UTC) : I eagerly await his correspondance. --uno 08:25, 31 December 2006 (UTC) New Admin And yet another new admin User:Ace-o-aces good posts, been here for a while, but apparently has a life (or something, maybe a job...) and is moving acorss country so won't be doing too much...yet...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:58, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :Actually I have 2 jobs, my wife is sick, my dog is depressed, I'm moving 2000 miles to a city I know almost nothing about, 2 midwestern states are threatening to revoke my driver's license, and I may possibly be wanted for "questioning" by a foriegn govenment. But I'll try to pop in now and again :) Ace-o-aces 22:02, 7 January 2007 (UTC) ::I'm sorry to hear of your dog's depression. --uno 22:32, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Praise and constructive criticisms around the web. http://www.ttca.org/cruisenews/2006/12/show-your-truthiness-edit-wikialitycom.shtml Lots of great criticisms of the site as well as praise. http://www.thetelegram.com/index.cfm?sid=821&sc=5 Another mention of the greatness of our site. --uno 19:40, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Should we have a "Look Who's Honoring US" section now? --uno 21:35, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :yes!--Esteban Colberto 23:21, 6 January 2007 (UTC) http://www.philly.com/mld/inquirer/16370487.htm A nice mention. --uno 00:42, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Truthiness banished! See http://www.lssu.edu/banished/ and the list itself at http://www.lssu.edu/banished/current.php --Splarka (talk) 05:34, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Good. Whenever something is taboo, the kids go for it that much more--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:36, 2 January 2007 (UTC) food pages I've noticed the various food pages are staring to look too uncylopediaish. We need to truthify them. Also, I believe this post constitutes both the first and second use of the word uncyclopediaish in the English language. Ace-o-aces 01:01, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Admin's Choices So, I've been thinking we should have another type of "featured" type of article which could be called the Spotlight Articles or something more truthy (will think on the name if it goes forward). This level would not be as prestigious as the Featured articles, but could be a good way to highlight some of the funny articles on this site (of which there are many), and keep a rotation of fresh articles on the main page, making it easier for the casual browser to see the good stuff. Each admin could choose a couple to be spotlighted each week. Or maybe, we could choose an article of the day, to keep people coming back and lessening the need to really search for the actually funny stuff. --Esteban Colberto 05:14, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :Like they do at the video store!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:25, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :: OOOoooohhhh! Navy Seals! --uno 03:25, 25 January 2007 (UTC) What Should be on the Front page? Essentially I believe that is the question everyone is asking. Currently, the front page is blocked for everyone except admins. The only way for someone who is not an admin to get something on the front page is to have others vote it in. If we allow admins to post their favorites on the front page--in addition to voted-on pages--what are we saying about access to the front page? I believe we should discuss what should be on the front page, how stuff should get there and what other things should be added/removed. Please add suggestions and comments, try not to simply delete something, instead comment on why you do not believe it should be on the front page. WHAT IS CURRENTLY ON THE FRONT PAGE 1. pictures of Stephen 2. the American flag 3. essential links :a. Stephen-related articles :b. guides, helpful pages (for beginners) :c. interesting portals (the dictionary, the menu, etc.) 4. "Feature" articles voted on by the Wikiality.com users: :a. links 5. Online Polls or interesting Stephen-related voting opportunities 6. America/Stephen Haters 7. External Links 8. Occassional Important Headline/Image (upcoming guest, etc) WHAT SHOULD BE ADDED ??? HOW CONTENT SHOULD BE INCLUDED ON FRONT PAGE (below reflects what is currently being done) 1. pictures of Stephen -admins 2. the American flag -admins 3. essential links -admins 4. "Feature" articles voted on by the Wikiality.com users -users votes 5. Online Polls or interesting Stephen-related voting opportunities -admins (based on suggestions/discovery) 6. America/Stephen Haters -admins 7. External Links -admins 8. Occassional Important Headline/Image (upcoming guest, etc) -admins :::I copied/pasted this from Talk:Main Page--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:23, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Can we cut down on the number of... Templates posted at the top of articles? Some have a tremendous amount and actually require scrolling to get to the meet of the article. --uno 03:25, 25 January 2007 (UTC) *I think we need a template that indicates there are too many templates on the page. --Fuzzy 17:54, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :is anyone working on this "too many templates" template? --uno 03:36, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::That would be the truthy solution. I've noticed some of those top-heavy pages too. I think it's just a matter of moving some to the bottom or, if it works, to another part of the article where it fits in with the content.--Pro-Lick 21:09, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :::I'll keep an eye out for this problem. Sometimes the templates area is longer than the article, heh. --Esteban Colberto 21:37, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :"Too Many Templates" Template, I thought that was a joke...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:38, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::It was. I take things too far quite often. --uno 03:44, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :::Template:TMT. Sometimes "too many" is deliberate (I made Reading this way on purpose), but sometimes it's really ugly. I think an even uglier, giant "Too Many Templates" template is funny, and truthy, and might save us from having to fix all of these ourselves.--thisniss 21:02, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Great link with a lot of cool info... Wiki How